


Post Ep for Protect and Serve

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the greatest scene on tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Ep for Protect and Serve

Looking into the brunettes eyes she could no longer deny her feelings. She loved Serena Campbell. 

Almost against her better judgment she inches forwards, eyes flickering down to her lips before moving back to stare at her best friend. Surging forwards she captured the succulent lips in her own. It wasn't a deep kiss, more one of a love true and deep but hesitant. Serena pulled back for a moment to stare at her shocked before she leant back in and kissed the blonde. 

Serena hadn't expected this turn of events but in the moment she couldn't believe it hadn't happened before. She meant the words she'd said. Bernie was fantastic, fearless, beautiful, wonderful, funny, intelligent, caring, and a whole host more things that Serena was sure she'd be able to conjure up once her brain stopped melting. 

 

Wrapping their arms around each other, Bernie pushed her back ever so gently, so that they were now lain one on top of the other. Running her tongue tentatively across Serenas she was pleased when they opened up to her without hesitation. The kiss rapidly grew passionate, the blondes hands finally tracing the waist she'd dreamt of touching. Serena's hands made their way into her hair, pulling gently as she tried to get as close as she could to the woman. Bernie groaned, her hands now gliding up to brush against the breasts beneath her. The mewl she was rewarded with was the damned sexiest sound she'd ever heard. 

Finally pulling back, they panted heavily, foreheads touching as they grinned.

'So do you believe me now?'

'I could be persuaded.'


End file.
